The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Bow's Nightmare
Bow's Nightmare is the twelfth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants play musical chairs. With a twist! Transcript ANNOUNCER: Guess what, Book? I forgot to give you a token for being the only one to guess someone correctly. You get a Win Token. BOOK: Don't I already have a Win Token? ANNOUNCER: Yes, so now you have two like Puffball and Water Balloon. BOOK: Okay, but what's David still doing out of the TLC? ANNOUNCER: Oh yeah. I forgot to put him back in. Let me do that. (As Announcer puts David back in the TLC, Flower escapes.) FLOWER: Yes! I'm out! Now to get my revenge! (says "revenge" the way Ice Cube would say it) ICE CUBE: Hey, that's my line! (Flower melts all the Recovery Centers in an incinerator) ANNOUNCER: Back you go, Flower. (zaps Flower with the LPTD, sending her back to the TLC) BOOK: Won't she turn into a cat if you do that? ANNOUNCER: No. I managed to separate the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device from the Cat-inator. The Laser-Powered Teleportation Device isn't turning anyone into cats anymore. ICE CUBE: Okay, but now we don't have any recovery centers! ANNOUNCER: Well, we need recovery centers. So I got someone to help out. (A Rubik's Cube walks up. Each face of the cube has a face on it.) ANNOUNCER: This is Rubik's Cube, consisting of six conjoined siblings named Red, Yellow, White, Green, Blue, and Purple. RUBY: ♪Reminds me of The Color Challenge.♪ PURPLE: Kinda like that, but different. Anyway, I can build a new recovery center! This one will be the Hand-Powered Recovery Center 2.0! ANNOUNCER: Good to know. While you get to that, it's time for confessionals. And after that, it will be time for Cake at Stake. Confessionals PEN: Oh no, I was wrong the whole time? I'm going to be eliminated... ERASER: I can't belive I lasted this long, I can see why Pen lasted long, he's a fan favorite, but how am I still here? Cake at Stake (Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doot, Cake at Stake!) TEARDROP: Hey, the Cake at Stake place looks different! CONTROLLY: Yes. It was remodeled. Anyway, welcome, Team Water-Dr. Fizz! As you know, five of you are going to be eliminated. MEPHONE4: We got 13 of each kind of vote. Teardrop, only one person gave you a like. He was the odd ball in a group of normal voters. But Pen wins the prize with the remaining 12 likes. He gets three footballs. PEN: Sigh. PIPEY: At least it isn't lead weights. Rake would freak out if it was. ANNOUNCER: Eraser, you have a Yoyle Token. Would you like to use it now? ERASER: No, I don't think so. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Pen, you have an Estimation Token. Would you like to use it now? PEN: No thanks. ANNOUNCER: Okay. So now for the dislikes. Everyone except Blocky, Bomb, Horn, Needle, Party Hat, and Rake is safe with no dislikes. PSB: ♪Only one more person is safe.♪ (TV displays the votes.) MEGAPHONE: Blocky, only one person voted for you. That person was the odd ball in a group of normal voters. You're safe with that one dislike. Horn, Needle, and Party Hat are eliminated with two dislikes each, and Bomb and Rake are eliminated with three each. HORN: Easy for you to... (Before Horn can finish his sentence, he is sent to the TLC with Bomb, Needle, Party Hat, and Rake.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 2% to 2.222%. Recommended characters Eraser Cap.png|"Eraser Cap" by FoodCrumblesOfficial Rubik's Cube (TBFDIWP).png|"Rubik's Cube" by MrMenCentral The contest The next contest is a musical chairs contest. There are 45 chairs. There are also 45 remaining contestants. For each contestant you're playing as, pick a number from 1 to 45. That will be the chair your contestant will be sitting in when the music stops. You can't pick the same chair number as someone else. At the end of each round, trapdoors will appear under five random chairs. This continues until we reach the final five. Once that happens, the team with more members still in wins. Round one ends December 2nd. PEN: Hold on. Why is this episode called "Bow's Nightmare"? Bow likes chairs! ERASER: It's called that because Bow is eliminated and can't compete in this contest. Results GAMEBOARD: Let the contest begin! (starts to play Manic Polka) RUBY: ♪Are you kidding me?♪ CONTROLLY: Nope. (music stops, contestants get into chairs) ANNOUNCER: Oh, and I almost forgot. Once we get to the final five for this contest, we will have one final round between the remaining members of the winning team. Whoever wins this final round gets a random token. Round One Camp members picked chairs for Book, Eraser, Marshmallow, Pen, and Snowflake. h≡r picked the rest. #Book #Cherries #Ice Cube #Bubble #Ruby #Pin #Bomby #Soccer Ball #Dough #Bouncy Ball #Pen #Pencil #Leafy #Pizza #Hot Dog #Pipey #Snowflake #Baskety #Test Tube #Yin-Yang #Stethoscope #Blocky #Suitcase #Nickel #Marshmallow #Pie #Firey #Coiny #Water Balloon #Chocolatey #Golf Ball #Taco #Slurpy #Microphone #Baseball #Music Note #Puffball #Teardrop #Lightbulb #Woody #OJ #Tennis Ball #Boombox #Shieldy #Eraser The chairs that got trapdoors opened under them were chairs 43, 35, 24, 36, and 14. So Boombox, Baseball, Nickel, Music Note, and Pizza are out, and Golf Ball's chances of winning this contest went from 2.222% to 2.5%. Round two begins now. For each contestant you're playing as, pick a number from 1 to 40. This will be that contestant's chair for round two. This round ends December 3rd. Round Two Okay, no one did anything for round two, so I picked everyone's chairs randomly. #Ruby #Slurpy #Yin-Yang #Microphone #Coiny #Pencil #Pin #Pie #Chocolatey #Dough #Lightbulb #Pipey #Firey #Snowflake #Water Balloon #Pen #Puffball #Book #Ice Cube #OJ #Baskety #Bomby #Teardrop #Marshmallow #Leafy #Bouncy Ball #Blocky #Bubble #Soccer Ball #Eraser #Shieldy #Tennis Ball #Woody #Cherries #Golf Ball #Hot Dog #Test Tube #Stethoscope #Suitcase #Taco Chairs 13, 18, 21, 15, and 9 had trapdoors under them this time, so that means Firey, Book, Baskety, Water Balloon, and Chocolatey are out for this contest, and Golf Ball's chances of winning the contest went from 2.5% to 2.857%. Round three begins now. Pick a chair from 1 to 35. Round three ends December 4th. Round Three Sorry I'm late, but here are the results for round three! The only contestant whose chair was chosen by a camp member is Marshmallow. I picked the rest. #Ruby #Bubble #Pencil #Suitcase #Yin-Yang #Stethoscope #Bomby #Pipey #Coiny #Woody #Leafy #Ice Cube #Hot Dog #Shieldy #Dough #Marshmallow #Puffball #Slurpy #Soccer Ball #Tennis Ball #Pin #Cherries #Test Tube #Teardrop #Blocky #Pie #Microphone #Taco #Golf Ball #Bouncy Ball #OJ #Snowflake #Lightbulb #Pen #Eraser This time, the chairs with trapdoors under them were chairs 20, 1, 6, 26, and 13. So that means Tennis Ball, Ruby, Stethoscope, Pie, and Hot Dog are out, and Golf Ball's chances of winning this contest went from 2.857% to 3.333%. Round four begins now. BOUNCY BALL: Round four? This will be so unlucky! It might be, Bouncy Ball. We'll just have to see. Camp members, pick a chair from 1 to 30. Round four ends December 6th. Round Four Camp members picked chairs for Marshmallow, OJ, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Puffball, and Snowflake. As usual, I did the rest. #Bubble #Pencil #Pin #Teardrop #Coiny #Taco #Lightbulb #Bomby #Microphone #Shieldy #Woody #Test Tube #Marshmallow #Leafy #Yin-Yang #Puffball #Snowflake #Eraser #Pen #Bouncy Ball #Pipey #Cherries #Blocky #Ice Cube #Dough # OJ #Slurpy #Suitcase #Golf Ball #Soccer Ball Also, I have a surprise for you. This round, ten chairs have trapdoors under them! (The next round will be that way, too. Just so you know.) Trapdoors were hidden under chairs 26, 2, 15, 27, 18, 14, 25, 23, 11, and 10. So that means OJ, Pencil, Yin-Yang, Slurpy, Eraser, Leafy, Dough, Blocky, Woody, and Shieldy are out, and Golf Ball's chances of winning this contest went from 3.333% to 5%. BOUNCY BALL: Well, well! For once, the number four wasn't unlucky! Well, at least it wasn't unlucky for me. True. Now for round five. Pick a chair from 1 to 20. Round five ends December 7th. Round Five Golf Ball, Marshmallow, and Snowflake got their chairs picked by camp members. I did the rest. #Coiny #Pen #Cherries #Bouncy Ball #Pin #Bomby #Pipey #Microphone #Taco #Teardrop #Bubble #Ice Cube #Snowflake #Soccer Ball #Lightbulb #Puffball #Marshmallow #Suitcase #Golf Ball #Teardrop PIN: Bouncy Ball, why the corkboard would you pick the number four? You hate the number four! BOUNCY BALL: It wasn't unlucky for me last time, so I figured it might not be unlucky for me this time, too! Well, we'll see about that, Bouncy Ball. Trapdoors were hidden under chairs 13, 10, 3, 19, 15, 5, 4, 9, 20, and 11. So that means Snowflake, Teardrop, Cherries, Golf Ball, Lightbulb, Pin, Bouncy Ball, Taco, Test Tube, and Bubble are out. Yes, I did ten chairs again. BUBBLE: And you said you were unstoippable, Golf Boil. GOLF BALL: I guess I wasn't. But now my chances of winning this contest went from 5% to 0%! Yes, Golf Ball. On the other hand, the remaining contestants' chances of winning went from 5% to 10%. So now we have the final 10: Bomby, Coiny, Ice Cube, Marshmallow, Microphone, Pen, Pipey, Puffball, Soccer Ball, and Suitcase. Round six begins now. Pick a chair from 1 to 10. Round six ends December 8th, or when everyone remaining has picked a chair. Whichever comes first. Round Six Wow, that was quick! Here are the chairs everyone picked. #Marshmallow #Bomby #Microphone #Ice Cube #Pen #Pipey #Puffball #Soccer Ball #Coiny #Suitcase Also, I have another surprise. Only one chair has a trapdoor under it. After the trapdoor opens, the remaining contestants will get random chairs, and a trapdoor will open under one of the nine remaining chairs. This will continue until only one contestant is left. Anyway, the chair with the trapdoor under it is chair 8. Soccer Ball is out. Now to randomize the remaining contestants. #Suitcase #Puffball #Pipey #Marshmallow #Pen #Bomby #Microphone #Coiny #Ice Cube This time, chair 9 has the trapdoor. Sorry, Ice Cube. You're out. Sub-round three coming up. #Suitcase #Coiny #Bomby #Pen #Marshmallow #Microphone #Puffball #Pipey Chair 1 this time. Sorry, Suitcase. Time for sub-round four. BOUNCY BALL: (from inside the Failers' Waiting Room) Sub-round four? This will be very unlucky for Team Yoylecake! Anyway... #Marshmallow #Bomby #Puffball #Pen #Pipey #Coiny #Microphone This time, it's chair 3, and Puffball is out. GOLF BALL: (from inside the FWR) Now each team has a 50% chance of winning this contest! Time to do sub-round 5. #Coiny #Pen #Bomby #Microphone #Pipey #Marshmallow Chair 1 again. Coiny, you're out. Sub-round six begins now. #Microphone #Bomby #Pen #Marshmallow #Pipey Chair 3 again. Pen, you're the first Team Water-Dr. Fizz member out this round. Sub-round seven coming up! #Marshmallow #Bomby #Pipey #Microphone Chair 1 yet again. Marshmallow is out. Now for sub-round eight. GOLF BALL: If Bomby is eliminated, then Team Water-Dr. Fizz automatically wins! True. Anyway... #Pipey #Microphone #Bomby Chair number 2 this time. Microphone is out. Now for sub-round nine. Will Bomby win for Team Yoylecake, or will Pipey win for Team Water-Dr. Fizz? #Pipey #Bomby The chair with the trapdoor underneath it is... CHAIR NUMBER 2! Bomby is eliminated, and Team Water-Dr. Fizz wins! ANNOUNCER: Congratulations, Pipey. You win an Estimation Token. MEPHONE4: So Team Yoylecake is up for elimination. Click here to vote. Voting ends December 9th. Voting is over. Click here for episode 13! Epilogue (everyone is released from the Failers' Waiting Room) PURPLE: Hey speaker thing, I've finished building the HPRC 2.0! BOOK: It looks like the broken HPRC from BFDIA 5b. PURPLE: Well, yes, due to the fact that it's in two pieces. But the HPRC 2.0 is supposed to be that way. It isn't broken. Also, you don't have to use a crank to recover someone. Just type in their name and they'll be recovered right away! BOOK: So it's basically a cross between an MRC and an HPRC? PURPLE: Exactly. Category:TBFDIWP